Bioshock: 1993
by Yarheeguy
Summary: This story takes place 33 years after the first bioshock game, where a new and utterly strange place called, New Rapture: a city beyond god's reach. But when a lady named Samantha who's looking for her son, found out about this place, she will also find out the secrets about the city and also herself. rated M for high violence and some adult theme
1. Act 1 chapter 1: the arrival

disclaimer: I don't own Bioshock

* * *

act one: part 1: the arrival

Atlantic ocean, 1993

in the middle of the sea, in the middle of the ocean, there was a small boat, a boat that might be good for fishing at the shores, but the boat wasn't at the sea for fish.

as inside the cabin of the boat was a woman, wears blue jeans, a dark green shirt, and a cotton blue jacket with sleeves up to the elbow, this was a woman with the name Samantha. "Miss, we are arriving at the place you want me to go at" said the boat owner from an echo outside the cabin, then as she look at the mirror, looking at her blonde hair, red lipstick and a necklace that her father gave her a long time ago, then she open a box that said "when you get there, open" and since she was there, she wouldn't mind opening it.

as she look whats inside the box, it turn out as a key, and a letter that said, "open the tear" at start, Samantha didn't know what this mean, but it was a good mystery to find out.

as Samantha goes outside in the windy storm, the owner of the boat starts talking, "I wonder my lady, are you trying to find Atlantis?" the owner asked in a sea Irish voice, Samantha put her hands around her because of the temperature, "no" she replied, "why do you ask?" then as she said, there was some sort of lighthouse coming from the mist, "oh it just about twenty years ago, a group of teenage kids paid me for taking them to a lighthouse like this, and as I got off the lighthouse I sailed off and never saw them again"

Samantha didn't care about what the boat owner tale, but as the light came closer and closer, it turn out as a lighthouse, a lighthouse in a middle of nowhere, "so did you came here to meet someone here, or is it because you like lighthouses?" the owner asked.

in truth, Samantha didn't even know why she was here, "you know what never mind, just get off my boat and I be off to ya" then as she taken two steps off the boat when it reached the lighthouse, the boat started to sail off into the storm, also making a honk noise as it left.

"alright" she thought, "time to find what I'm looking for" from the windy storm, she needs to get inside the lighthouse somehow, then as she climbed the stairs for the doors, she felt like something might happen, she don't know what going to happen, but she needs to find out.

as she reached the lighthouse doors, she used her two hand to open both the doors, as she opened and stepped in, she found a lot of interested and strange things, there was a bed, a wardrobe, some posters, anything you might find in a boy's bedroom and even a staircase that led down instead of up, for her, she thought that this was all was strange, was something living here? in the middle of the ocean? why?

but on the bed was some sort of tape recorder, so she grab it and played the first track, the voice came, but she didn't recognize it, "welcome visitor, if you are hearing this, then you wanted be at the right place for your new life at a new city, please come downstairs and one of our helpers guide you to a new way to live" then the tape stopped, Samantha started to get wondered, "I wonder whatever that voice was taking about, lets check down there to see whats going on."

then as she came down the staircase as the voice said, there was something down there, but the voice also said that a helper will guide her, but there was nobody here, there was just a load of strange type of thing that she never saw before. it looks like one of those electric poles that used to get electric, but the odd thing about this that there's two of them facing side by side and in the middle of it was a flat metal circle with a lot of detail that it properly made for decoration.

then on the side of it was a keyhole, that means the key that Samantha had might fit, so she hold the key and put it in the lock, as she turns it clockwise the odd object started to make sounds, the pole begin to make electric and as the odd thing started to work, it made some sort of light in the middle.

"what the" Samantha said as she takes a step back, then the light gets bigger as it show something like a picture in black and white, then it turn into colors, then it stop getting bigger, as the hole made a picture of a blocked window and a sign saying "step aboard," Samantha confused about this thing, "is this like something that I need to see" she thought. as she came closer to the picture, itself gets bigger from the picture size and not the hole, then as she tries and touch it, she felt like the hand was going through the picture, "this is no picture" she thought, then she put her first foot in the weird thing, after she put the other, and in total she was inside the picture, and when she looked at the room she was in, it was as well looked like a picture from the side she was on.

Suddenly the hole begun to close, and then disappeared, in this case, Samantha felt shocked that she might felt for a trap, but then behind her was a another light, when she turn around, the thing that blocked the window turns out as a screen. on the screen was a person wearing an olive blazer, a brown turtleneck sweater and jeans, his hair colored black and his face was a clean shave. this person pronounce his name, Callum godmay "let me tell you how this is all possible. there was once a city under the seas, a city where you could be yourself, the creator of that city, Andrew Ryan chose Rapture, but as it got in ruins and now flooded, I've taken his amazing idea and make something new, and that's why I chose New Rapture: a city beyond god's reach" then as the screen move down, she saw city of New Rapture, the buildings was quite weird of the look of it some looks like they're made of metal, some had colors like red, purple and yellow any color you could name. but the strange thing about the place was the sky, it looks like it's in the night, when many stars was sparking bright in the sky, but the sky was around the city, even the bottom part of New Rapture was the sky, it didn't take a long time for Samantha to realize that...

"am I'm in space?"

as Savannah looked at this city in space when as she gets closer to New Rapture, she had some question in her mind, how is this possible? how did I got from a lighthouse in the middle of the Atlantic to a city at a weird place to go at? and the reason she was there, is this were they taken my son?

before she went to New Rapture, she married a man named drake potmen and raised a family with a son she named Ellis potmen, when he was the age of 8 in 1991 his parents has divorced and Samantha had full care of him, until in 1993 when Ellis been kidnapped by an unknown person and disappeared, for months Samantha prayed for Ellis safety and tried to look for him, after a hard search at everywhere she could go she had no luck and started to give up, until one day when she was found a package in her front door where she found a key, the co-ordinates of the lighthouse and the message saying "open the tear" inside.

as the thing she was on came to a stop there was another room, on the top of the ceiling it says "welcome to New Rapture" then the window came down like the screen earlier, as she step out of the room she was in and enters the other room, she felt surprised how all this was possible, but the only reason she was here is her only one mission, to get her son back.

be continued in act 1: chapter 2


	2. Act 1 chapter 2: L-ments

**act 1: chapter 2: L-ment**

as Samantha entered the fine, new city of New Rapture she amazed of everything from inside the buildings, there was metal platforms, on the floors, the sides of the wall was shining with silver and the buildings was either bricked like a normal building or out of colors in different ways, some of the walls there was some interesting posters that showed a man with what looks like blue lighting, and on another the same with roots coming from the same hand, then on another are the same but with different things on the hand as well as a lot of them, they all had the same person, the same pose, but with a different thing in his hand, and according from all the posters, made by "L-ment" and as she saw all the posters, Samantha was curious about what does this "L-ment" do.

but to get on right on track, the first thing to find her son, she needs to tell the people around here if they have seen him, so the first place she went to is a small building that called, L-ment samples. As she came in the building, she found a lot of strange things inside, there was looks like a shooting gallery that you might find in a carnival, and at the side of it was needles with different colors which is green, red, purple, yellow, you name it, but most of the needles she saw have blue inside, "hay, welcome to the L-ment samples, where you can try the powers that L-ment made for an easy life" say a man behind what looks like a stand you might see in a bar, but without the alcohol, "uh, what is L-ment?" Samantha asked, then the man smiled and grab a green needle, "well miss, L-ment is a company where they make these power needles like this one, to make you like no ordinary man or women could be, have a try" the man said as he gave Samantha a needle, "whats this?" "it's called "nature's profit" these power needles keeps New Rapture breathable" then Samantha give it a go, when she inject this into here arm, she felt something after, then looking at her hand, it seems her hand was growing roots, like the man in the poster, then the roots begun growing leaves on her fingers, "whats happening to me?" she scream, then before she could shouted on the top of her voice, the roots and the leaves disappeared, "oh that's just the side effect, it only happens the first time you inject it and there's different side effects on the other power needles" then he put of this hand and pointed at the shooting gallery, "have a try." as Samantha walked to the shooting gallery she saw a ground of dirt below that was inside the shooting gallery, "you see, when you are in New Rapture, there will be compost piles like this one, you can use the nature's profit to spawn a tree so you could able to breve when there no air, also you could use the tree for self-defence as the branches could attack nearby intruders, go ahead and spawn a friendly tree" so Samantha held out her hand, the roots started to come back, but she couldn't feel the pain that was in the first time, as she looked at her hand, she didn't think that this was even possible, but when she threw like she was throwing a baseball, a green object got thrown and landed on the soil ground, then without a single thought, the green thing started to quickly grew as a tree, like the tree was born to grow, "how is that possible?" Samantha asked, but the man just smile and said "well, now you know about the L-ments, just for a twenty bucks, you could get W.O.B for more abilities and a greater mind."

Samantha was curious about this W.O.B so she asked him whats it's about, an it turn out that W.O.B or for long, the wonders of Boost keeps the power needles going, L-ment figured a way for that been possible a long time even before there was a L-ment, however the man had stopped talking then he put out a paper that look like a contract, "thanks for trying, please sign here" he said as he held out a pen, "what for?" Samantha asked, "oh it just something for all of it responsibilities and the consciences if you need to know before you could use them in public" and as he gave the pen to Samantha, she had no idea or no choice but to sign the paper, she used the pen to write out her full name, Samantha Ryan.

when it's signed, she give it back to the man who showed her about the L-ment, but once the second her was Samantha's signature, he gasped that he couldn't even say a thing "you... you... are..." then in a quick action, he done something to close the building's window's and doors, then from behind his stand he took a pistol and pointed at her "you are the son of Ryan"


End file.
